


Need to Know

by sugar_and_sunshine_04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mayhaps you’ll cry, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_and_sunshine_04/pseuds/sugar_and_sunshine_04
Summary: He knew he was dying. He knew Keith was there. But there was something Keith needed to know, too—before it was too late.





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to ff.net

"K-Keith?"

The red paladin crashed to the ground, red dust rising from the impact. His knees stung, but his heart hurt far worse. He choked back a sob, hands trembling as he clasped them over his mouth in an attempt to smother his cries. Lance didn't need to see that. Not now.

Not in his final moments.

"Keith? Are..." Lance's voice trailed off weakly, and Keith struggled to inhale.

"I'm right here, Lance. I've got you. I—it's okay," he said, voice shaking as badly as his hands. Lance's fingers flexed, and Keith recognized the silent plea for comfort for what it was. He interlaced their fingers, and a small, sad smile fell across Lance's red-stained lips.

"I know, Keith," he whispered. "It'll be okay. Don't be scared."

The paler boy shook his head, hot tears finally burning down his cheeks. "Don't—"

He cut himself off with a harsh sob, and Lance stared up at him with a knowing, almost apologetic gaze. Keith once again shook his head, as though trying to free himself from a nightmare. In a way, maybe he was. He wiped frantically at his eyes with his free hand, before choking out, "You're going to be okay. You're going to be a-alright."

Lance blinked slowly, before murmuring, "You don't need to lie, Keith. I'm not scared."

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, tears trickling down even faster. "I just—you can't go, Lance. Please. Please don't go."

A single tear slipped down Lance's bruised face. "I don't wanna die...I don't wanna leave you guys."

Suddenly, the blue paladin's eyes were desperate, and something akin to panic came across his face. "Keith—you gotta tell them. Make sure they know I love them, please. I never..."

He took a shallow, shuddering breath. "I didn't get to tell them."

Keith nodded, squeezing Lance's hand tightly. "I will. I promise."

Lance smiled again, and it lacked all of his usual energy and happiness. "Can you do something else for me?"

"Anything," Keith whispered.

Lance's smile grew ever-so-slightly, but it was still only a shadow. "Make sure you remember I love you, too."

Keith's entire face crumbled, and it was between broken sobs that he stuttered out, "I love you t-too. So, so much."

Silent tears dripped from Lance's rapidly dulling eyes, but his smile only grew. Keith squeezed his hand again, before leaning over and carefully pressing their lips together. After a soft, bittersweet moment, he pulled back. Lance squeezed his hand, but it was almost too weak to feel. The blue paladin let his eyes flutter shut.

"Don't forget," he exhaled.

"I won't," Keith promised tearily. "I won't."

But Lance was already gone.


End file.
